


Bliss

by SxyMo0finMan



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxyMo0finMan/pseuds/SxyMo0finMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't think, can only feel. His skin tingles with sensations he's never experienced before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Bliss  
> Author: SxyMo0finMan  
> Word Count: 540  
> Rating: M, kinda softcore I guess. Not really descriptive.  
> Pairing: Dean/Cas  
> Notes: First time I have ever written porn, so bear with me. Sorry if it is a little blegh. But hey, I tried. This is more or less how I imagine how Dean and Cas’s first time would go.

He can't think, can only feel. His skin tingles with sensations he's never experienced before; his body shivering with delight as rough fingers glide down his sides, along his hips, up his inner thighs. Hands close over his prominent hip bones, gripping tight and causing his back to arch off the floor. He's never been this sensitive before, never knew that a touch like this could cause so much.

Stubble grates across his cheek as lips find his, tongue delving into his mouth to touch his own. The kiss is sloppy; he’s trying so hard to keep up but doesn’t know how. He stumbles along, trying to match the pace of his partner, a man well experienced in these endeavors. Greedy fingers tangle in his dark hair, jerking his head back, a needy moan leaving him as slightly cracked lips and blunt teeth nip along his throat, tongue dipping into the cleft in between his collarbones.

He grips the man’s shoulders tight, a smile bringing up the corner of his lips as his partner stutters in his motions and lets out a harsh breath, air warm against his skin. He realigns his hand, lining it up with the raised flesh of a scar; it’s a perfect match. Focusing his power, he lets his essence flow through his fingertips, wanting to feel more connected than they already are. Hips stutter, muscles flex under his touch, motions become more staggered.

Head flung back, his mouth hanging slightly open, he arches underneath the Righteous Man. Breathing is difficult, thinking is difficult. He can’t focus; can’t think of anything other than what’s building inside of him. A keening noise escapes him as he pleads and begs for something; what he does not know. Roiling heat builds within him, coiling like a spring ready to snap under pressure. It builds and builds until he cannot contain himself anymore; the world whites out around him with a pop, spark, and flash of light.

Warmth spreads through him as the other meets his climax just seconds later. As he finally comes down from his pleasure induced high, he realizes that he’d been screaming, his voice now hoarse and low. His fingers are tangled in short brown hair, knuckles aching from the strain. It takes him a moment before he can get his fingers to release, an apologetic smile on his lips as he smoothes down the strands.

He slowly blinks his eyes, confused at first by the sudden darkness before realizing that he must have burst the lights. Searching the man’s face, he feels content at the admiration seen in hunter green eyes. He’s never felt so full, so complete, that he never wants the moment to end. If this isn’t true bliss, than he doesn’t know what is or what will be.

A soft chuckle brings him from his thoughts, eyebrows knitting together in confusion. Dean leans forward to bump noses, a wide smile dimpling his cheeks. “So, uh, Cas. Was that good for you?” the hunter asks, voice hushed and yet so haughty that the angel fixes an accusing gaze to the hunter. The look quickly melts as the hunter chuckles, eyes crinkling with delight. Castiel leans up to press their lips together, successfully quieting Dean as they fall together again.


End file.
